


Falco Conquers The Lylat System (macro, gay, destruction)

by ToddAndRyoInc



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Destruction, Fox - Freeform, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Planet, Planet Destruction, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, falco - Freeform, hyper, macro, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToddAndRyoInc/pseuds/ToddAndRyoInc
Summary: This story was done as a gift for togepi1125 , I hope he likes it and the growth isn't too big or destructive XD
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Falco Conquers The Lylat System (macro, gay, destruction)

Falco Conquers The Lylat System

Fox awoke with a startle, to immense shaking. He had been stationed with his team at Corneria Central Station for routine defense, so immediately Fox quickly put on his clothes, was Corneria under attack? The shaking continued to grow louder and louder, the building starting to crumble around him, so he quickly ran outside, receiving a call on his receiver from Falco. Fox answered, “Falco, where are you, Corneria, it’s falling apart...” Bridges outside fell and buildings collapsed from the intense rumbling, a loud booming present from the sky as Fox heard a response back.

“Fox. I went out on a little mission to the other side of the planet, I found some strange mushrooms… I really shoulda bought ya some, Fox. They were delicious! But I couldn’t keep myself from eating them all, and they’ve affected me…”. A shadow loomed over the Central Station, instantly bringing Fox’s skin to a chill as the sun was blocked out by a massive, muscled figure. It was undeniable, the light blue sky was replaced with the jet blue figure of Falco. “Y’know, I don’t think I need an Arwing to take on ANYONE anymore.”, Falco said, his voice too loud and inaudible to the thousands of Cornerians, but coming in crystal clear as Falco was still wearing his receiver which grew to match him, though he wasn’t wearing anything else.

“Where are you, little fox…” Falco leaned forward, and bent down, inadvertently stepping far past Fox. He casually spread his wings out, drenched in sweat, his arms smashing tens of tall buildings with ease, giving him a wonderful sense of strength. His titanic cock slowly flopped to the floor, right next to Fox as luck would have it, knocking streetlights with no effort. This was insane… but Fox could see no safer place to go in the chaos, and started holding for dear life onto Falco’s massive cock helmet. As he stimulated it slightly it started to grow, getting so hard… It dug deeply into the raised metal city, displacing all in it’s path, as Fox quickly used his wall-jumping skills and finesse to climb up to the ridge where glans met shaft, Fox feeling much safer finally responding back to Falco. “Falco… I’m right at the base of your cockhead. I think I’m safe here… Why didn’t you tell me you found this stuff! I wanted to grow...” Falco chuckled back, sheepishly. “Oh, don’t worry. I think my growth powers have been so accelerated by those mushrooms both my pre and my cum should induce growth…” Falco responded, standing back up.

“Let’s see… now that Fox is safe, I’m ready to show this city who’s boss.” Falco picked a largely undamaged portion of downtown city and sat down right against the buildings, his massive, blue balls brimming with sticky seed, their insane weight flattening streets. Fox felt so safe and snug, starting to frot his own erection against the pre-soaked bird cock flesh, Falco feeling this tiny stimulation just turning him on more, making him have to start jacking off, quickly shooting a huge load of cum all over the district, his sticky cum instantly overfilling the streets and spreading throughout the whole city, no area left not smelling of Falco cum. “Hnng Fox… that was so good… but I need more!” Falco stood back up and started to grow more, quickly his foot became as large as the entire cum soaked area he was once in as his head rose higher and his balls grew bigger, fuller and got closer to the ground. Of course, his mighty erect cock was growing too, the cum-soaked head getting a lovely clean courtesy of Fox. Soon the entire city was beneath his mighty cockhead, as a tiny drip of pre covered the entirety of Corneria city.

“Heh, I think I could take on the whole country, better yet, the continent with my cock now… But I want you to be safe…” Falco brought his loving giant hand out below his cockhead, a sex crazed Fox dropping obediently to Falco’s safe grasp. “Hehe, you’re still so tiny, the growth powers aren’t getting to you well, you’re only about as big as a radio tower.” Fox blushed as Falco’s seed hadn’t powered him up as well as he thought. Still, he braced himself as Falco brought his giant hand to his massive, toned chest, his big pink bird nipples standing defiantly and slightly erect in the cold Corneria air. “Stay here Foxy boy… I need to cum harder, and I can’t sit around waiting for you to grow, I NEED TO FUCK NOW…” Falco left Fox right there on his right nipple, Fox climbing over the lovely sweaty pec and getting into a perfect position, beginning to fuck his nipple hole. Although it was tiny to Falco, it was perfect for the grown Fox’s cock. Fox fucked away in sexual bliss, enjoying the massive heart beats of Falco.

Falco was only growing bigger, feeling more powerful, more godlike. Now that Fox was safe, he could put the entire planet in it’s place. His big blue balls were dwarfing the country, and his penis was pointed right above it at the entire continent. His lust was growing as he shoved his hard, endless dick into the ground, miles of crust being drilled through, turning Corneria into a sticky cave of his own making. As his cock breached into the hot, molten core, Falco’s cock was unscathed, the cool oceans of Corneria closing in and turning the lava to refreshing steam as Falco fucked entire rivers into existence simply through the cracks by the displacement of his huge bird dick. 

Falco’s mind was a blank, his thoughts on nothing but getting bigger, destroying more and more, showing the UNIVERSE he was the most powerful being. As he thrusted away at the cracked world, hot sticky seed started spurting from the other side of Corneria in immense volcanoes, flooding all the denizens, some choosing to drink in the fertile bird cum and have some growth fun of their own! Volcanoes formed all over the world, and all the while, Fox was thrusting away, as Falco got bigger, Fox tried to keep up, growing his cock to make sure he would fit in Falco’s huge Fox cum leaking nip! Fox ran quickly over the entirety of Falco’s chest with awesome power as he grew, getting more lustful and feral, Falco’s cum was finally giving Fox the power he needed! Fox reached Falco’s left nipple with haste and started fucking it too. “Aw Fox… you didn’t have to… how sweet!” Fox gave Falco’s left nipple a good filling too before coming off it, and scampering back down to Falco’s huge birdcock, dangling innocently over the destruction, as Fox climbed to the head again, Falco’s slit now big enough to fuck if he wanted to. And of course, he wanted to, and did, Falco’s cum seeping slowly into Fox’s cockhole granted Fox even more subconscious growth power.

Falco’s feet meanwhile were becoming soaked in a mix of cum, lava and ocean as he surveyed the destroyed world. “Hmm… Corneria was an easy start, but there’s so much more Lylat System to destroy… How about I go to Venom?” With a simple jump off of Corneria, Falco inadvertently kicked the remnants of dying Corneria away, left a ruined glob of Falco cum. Falco’s slit grabbed on tight to Fox as Falco slowly floated towards Venom, deciding to casually gobble down Fortuna and not even noticing that MacBeth smashed into his balls, it was only fitting that none could oppose him now, he was practically a god, and he loved it. As he slowly approached Venom, it was clear it was the biggest planet in the Lylat system, and a perfect target for Falco, but he wanted Fox to join in on the fun. Falco started to masturbate, aware that Fox was still fucking his slit. He was so horny, his balls were aching for a quick release first… Falco shot a spectacular burst of cum right onto Venom, making a huge impact and carrying Fox with it. Falco came in to Fox on the receiver again “Hehe, sorry about the crash landing. Now start fucking the planet, if you don’t want to miss out on some fun with me, I’ll fly on over to the other side of it…” Fox looked up into space from Venoms surface as Falco slowly floated to the other side of Venom and out of sight, and Fox knew what he had to do with his growth power. He had only seen the best planet fucker in the universe, also his best flying mate, give him a tutorial…

Fox lied face down against the planet, his birdcum covered cock started to extend as he started to fuck the hard ground of Venom, the normally harsh acidic oceans were insignificant puddles against his cock, and his breathing was fine in the deadly atmosphere… he too had become a god, thanks to Falco. He felt a huge rumble yet again, this time knowing it was from Falco straddling the other side of the planet. Fox burrowed deeper with his cock into Venom’s tectonic plates, feeling the abandoned tunnels beneath the surface winding around and taking up so much of the center of the planet… Then, when he was only about a third of the way into the planet, he felt something hard, hot and wet at the end of his dick. Damn… Falco had fucked that far into Venom already? “Was wondering when you were gonna show up, Fox.”, Falco spoke on Fox’s receiver. “Heheh…” Fox responded, “I’m just warming up!” Fox thrusted and shifted his massive helm around with his immense strength, causing hundreds of explosions below Venom’s surface, stimulating them both and spurting fox precum of his own, but Falco just kept growing bigger. “Your showing is cute Fox… but it’s no match for me.” Falco’s helm engorged and enlarged, and Falco tried to ease Fox’s cock into his own tip yet again. “You’re still so small. Get better, Fox!” Fox just couldn’t grow big enough, his big long cock extending further into Falco’s own as Falco brought his massive feathered hands right through the surface of Venom, causing planetary destruction, and began to jack off directly again, Fox’s long erect extended cock lost inside Falco’s massive warm cock hole.

Regardless of all the power Fox had been endowed with, he couldn’t hold out any longer. Falco’s godly grip combined with the pumping and squeezing of Falco’s urethra… it was way too much pleasure. Fox came hard like a hydraulic jet, directly into Falco’s cock, only lubing Falco up more as Falco’s orgasm had yet to start, he kept jacking off… Fox was stuck in for the ride at this point. Falco jolted around in the pangs of lust, he loved the feeling of his best mate Fox inside him, Fox’s own tiny output of cum trying it’s hardest to help get him off… Falco’s deluge was the force of a thousand Smart Bombs. The entirety of Venom was blown away in a gigantic explosion of heavenly jizz… seed scattering all over Sector Y and Sector Z, as Fox was flung away with a particularly sticky rope of bird cum into Aquas. Fox was entirely spent, he’d had the greatest sex of his life… He drifted to sleep in a sea of thick, warm, lovely smelling Falco cum that coated Aquas forever now, that would help him grow. A wonderful gift from his best friend…

…

Fox awoke with a startle, to immense shaking. His receiver was beeping again, what could Falco be up to this time? “Hey Fox… I grew some more overnight. Well, I’m so big I don’t really know when day or night is anymore…” Fox looked around into space, and saw a few more planets of the Lylat system being penetrated by giant avian sperms… I guess they thought they were eggs? He also noticed there weren’t any stars around, except for a small crack in the distance with a few stars shining through… and the hole was just big enough to be, oh no…

Fox just stared in awe at the massive tunnel his entire galaxy was within. “Falco… how big did you grow?”

“Bigger than all of Lylat. Bigger than the galaxy. I think your system is safe in my cock hole right now, and I’m hard... might need you to clean up afterwards again, Fox. I’m going to go beyond universal.”

Fox heard the greatest rumbling in his life, and braced for Falco’s inescapable, warm, sticky act of love.


End file.
